No other
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: 'Bésalo', escuchaba esa voz en su mente, necesitaba probar esos labios, era necesario. CozartxGiotto -El summary apesta.-


**Mina, hola, hola n_n yo otra vez...**

**A decir verdad no sé de donde demonios [coño] salió esto ._. ni siquera sabía que me gustaba el CozartxGiotto [Es fan de TempestaxCielo] la verdad a Giotto lo veo con G ;w; hehe bueno, sea de donde haya salido salió [?]y he aquí esto. _No me gustó pero ustedes juzguen .w._**

**Repito: es un CozartxGiotto con una participación de G [aunque no en persona xD]**

**Los personajes son de Amano-sama**

* * *

><p><strong>No other<strong>

''Bésalo'', escuchaba en su mente, de nuevo ese pensamiento, ya hasta creía que era una necesidad. Pero sin embargo estaba consciente de que no podía hacerlo, simplemente no era correcto.

Se encontraba en frente de su mejor amigo Giotto, él hacía como siempre sus papeleos. En realidad se hubiera retirado al verlo ocupado pero como siempre, el rubio insistió que se quedara y ¿como negarle algo a tan noble hombre? por eso, solo asintió con una sonrisa y se sentó frente a él esperando que terminara.

Mientras el jefe Vongola se encontraba ocupado en el proceso de leer, firmar y acomodar documentos, el pelirrojo se encargaba de mirar fijamente el rostro del rubio. Lo encontraba tan lindo con esa cara de concentración.

La expresión de sus ojos azules cielo, como el mismo, sus suaves mejillas, la piel de porcelana que poseía y sus delgados... labios rosados.

''Bésalo'', ahí de nuevo esa vocesita que se centraba en su mente, si Cozart tuviera que sacarse el cerebro para dejar de escucharla entonces lo haría. Estaba realmente confundido, pero no por eso dejaba de mirar los labios de Giotto.

El pelirrojo aferraba las manos a sus piernas para no hacer ninguna tontería.

Se preguntaba a qué sabían esos suaves labios, ¿ya los habrá probado alguien en el pasado?...

Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, ''bésalo ya'', oh ya basta. ¿Pararía de pensar eso si lo hacía?.

-¿Eh? Cozart, ¿pasa algo? -Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.-

Oh Dios, ¿por qué le sonreía así?...

-Eh, no- no es nada. -Dijo mientras desviaba su mirada.-

-Hmm, estás raro el día de hoy, solo mírate estás hecho un tomate humano. -Soltó una pequeña carcajada.-

Genial, ahora estaba más avergonzado.

-Me siento bien. -Dijo el pelirrojo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.-

Pudo jurar que el rubio se sonrojó levemente ante ese acto, y procediendo a continuar con su trabajo.

Finos, rosados y se veían suaves, una gran tentación para Shimon Cozart.

''Bésalo''...

''Bésalo ahora, o lo hará G primero que tu'''...

¡Pero qué demonios!, ¿G? , al parecer ya estaba volviendose un loco.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, el arquero le había dicho de su interés por el rubio, es mas, desde ése día que le comentó no había dejado de pensar en Giotto. ¿Realmente estaba enamorado de él como G?

De nuevo centró sus ojos rojos en los labios de Giotto, se miraban más cerca... ¿qué?...unos hermosos ojos azules se cruzaron por su camino.

-¿C-ozart? ¿qué te pasa? -Preguntó el rubio confundido, y evidentemente sonrojado por la cercanía con el jefe Shimon.-

-Giotto, tú me pasas.

Shimon Cozart tomó suavemente a su amigo del mentón y eliminó la poca cercanía que tenían sus labios para unirse en una suave caricia, moviendo sus labios de una manera suave a la que el rubio no sabía corresponder.

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de eso y abrazó al menor de la cintura para darle confianza, pareció entender el mensaje, lo demostró cuando comenzó a acariciar los labios de Cozart con los suyos mientras lo rodeaba del cuello con sus brazos.

Exquisitos roces fueron los que se dieron después de un rato de estar unidos así, ninguno quería que ese momento acabara.

Cozart besaba el labio inferior del contrario, saboreándolo mientras el otro enredaba sus dedos en los rojos cabellos del jefe Shimon.

Se percató que el Vongola comenzaba a necesitar aire, lo supo al sentir su respiración entrecortada y acelerada, por lo que paró y se apartó un poco del mismo. Dejando al ojiazul jadeando.

-¿Fui el primero? -Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras sostenía a su compañero de la cintura.-

-El primero... y el único. -Respondió sonrojado, con una sonrisa.-

Cozart soltó una risita y volvió a besar los dulces labios de Giotto, con toque de pasión, mientras el otro dejaba su papeleo y lo guiaba al sofá más cercano de su despacho.

''Lo siento G, este hombre es mío''... en cambio, ese pensamiento le agradaba.

* * *

><p><em>Soy gay, y esto también lo fue ._.<em>

_¿Se preguntan por qué le puse No other?, bueno aunque no se lo hayan preguntado yo respondo. Por que estaba escuchando No other de Super Junior y de repente salió esto xD ¿Super Junior le dará inspiración a Rukiruki para escribir CozartxGiotto? pues queda en misterio ... LOL XD_

_Gracias por Leer :3 _

_Los reviews me ayudan a saber en qué fallé :'3_


End file.
